Episode 7
Muzan Kibutsuji (鬼舞辻 無惨, Kibutsuji Muzan) is the 7th episode in the Kimetsu no Yaiba anime TV series. Synopsis Now split into three, the demons have driven Tanjiro into a corner. It is then that Nezuko attacks. Now that she’s become a demon herself, she’s no longer so weak that she needs protection. Tanjiro follows one of the demons into the swamp. Plot Tanjiro leaves Nezuko to protect Kazumi and the human girl from one of the three while he jumps inside their black hole to deal with the other two. Inside it is like a black swamp, but his Water Style shows its true power when underwater, letting him create a whirlpool that eviscerates the two. Nezuko physically beats back the remaining demon, who thinks she must have gotten a huge amount of blood from "him" to be so powerful. However, her lack of experience makes her attacks easy to read and the demon begins to regain the advantage when Tanjiro surfaces and disables him. Tanjiro orders the demon to tell him what he knows about Kibutsuji Muzan but the name terrifies the demon so much he attempts a suicidal attack rather than speak and is killed. Nezuko falls asleep and Tanjiro returns her to the box. Kazumi is in shock and shouts at Tanjiro when he tries to tell him to move on after his fiancee's death, though realizes after Tanjiro gives him Satoko's hairpin, smiling gently, that he's been through something similar and apologizes, promising to take care of the girl. Tanjiro leaves, vowing to defeat Kibutsuji for the suffering he has caused. A Kasugai crow lands on his shoulder and directs him to Asakusa, Tokyo for his next mission, but Tanjiro finds Tokyo's size and electricity overwhelming. While resting in a park he catches Kibutsuji's scent and chases it down, leaving Nezuko behind in his hurry. He locates Kibutsuji as he walks down a busy street and is about to draw his sword when Tanjiro realizes he's holding a girl who calls him "daddy." A woman walks up and asks what's going on and the girl in Kibutsuji's arms calls her "mommy." Tanjiro can smell the girl and woman are human - Kibutsuji is pretending to be one as well. To distract Tanjiro, Kibutsuji digs his fingernails into his palm to bloody them and casually slices the neck of a man passing by, turning him into a demon. Characters in Order of Appearance *Nezuko Kamado *Swamp Demon *Tanjiro Kamado *Kazumi *Muzan Kibutsuji Anime Notes Gallery Nezuko returning to Tanjiro's call.png|Nezuko returning to Tanjiro's call. Kazumi entrusted to keep the girl safe.png|Kazumi entrusted to keep the girl safe. Swamp Demon about to attack Nezuko.png|Swamp Demon about to attack Nezuko. Tanjiro defeating the Swamp Demon with Whirlpool.png|Tanjiro defeating the Swamp Demon with Whirlpool. Nezuko vs Swamp Demon.png|Nezuko vs. Swamp Demon. Swamp Demon getting attacked by Tanjiro.png|Swamp Demon getting attacked by Tanjiro. Tanjiro questions the Swamp Demon.png|Tanjiro questions the Swamp Demon. Muzan Kibutsuji threatening the Swamp Demon.png|Muzan Kibutsuji threatening the Swamp Demon. Tanjiro finishing off the Swamp Demon.png|Tanjiro finishing off the Swamp Demon. Muzan with his daughter.png|Muzan with his daughter. Muzan's family.png|Muzan's family. Navigation ru:Эпизод 7 Category:Episodes Category:First Mission Arc